1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, direct current brushless pump motors are widely used in various industries. However, there are several problems with structure of direct current brushless pump motors: 1) since a power line and a control cable extend from side wall of a control box, tightness thereof is not good enough, water drops enter a controller via the cable, and easily cause failure or damage thereof; in addition, leading out wires from the side wall brings great inconvenience for installation and connection; 2) the control circuit board is disposed in the control box, since space is small and the air does not flow therein, heat dissipation is a big problem, since power and heat dissipation of the pump motor are large, temperature raises quickly and becomes very high during operation, which causes that heat is difficult to be dissipated; 3) control functions thereof are comparatively simple, which makes them unable to meet requirements of users; 4) no debug window is disposed on the control box, and connection between a control line or a signal line and a control circuit board is troublesome, parameters of electronic components cannot be adjusted, and an impeller is disposed at a shaft end of the motor, which makes it difficult to fix a rotating shaft during installation, and causes great inconvenience for installation; 5) structure thereof is unreasonable, control thereof is comparatively simple, and no communication interface is left, which makes it inconvenient to communicate with the outside world; and 6) no structure for fastening heat dissipation is disposed at the bottom of the control box.